The present invention relates to a complex switch assembly and, more particularly, to a switch assembly which can establish one or more of a plurality of, for example, eight, different connections by the operation of one switch lever.
Generally, a motor vehicle has two rear viewing mirrors, one on each of the left and right fenders. Recently, it has become popular to equip automobiles with rear viewing mirrors which can be adjusted from inside the vehicle. For this purpose, each mirror is centrally pivotable about its horizontal and vertical axes using screws connected with the back of the pivotable mirror, said screws being adapted to be advanced or retracted by rotatable nuts, driven either by separate motors and worms or by a single motor and worm pivoted at the opposite end of the motor to selectively engage one or the other of the nuts.
For adjusting the position of such rear viewing mirrors from inside the vehicle, a switch assembly therefor must be provided on a dashboard or on a vehicle frame at a position which is preferably within the reach of the driver.
Since each of the rear viewing mirrors can be pivoted about its horizontal axis to turn the mirror face upwards or downwards, and also can be pivoted about its vertical axis to turn the same leftwards or rightwards, it is necessary to provide a switch assembly which can take four different operative positions for adjusting one rear viewing mirror, that is, eight different operative positions for adjusting two rear viewing mirrors.